Agent SuperCorp
by Mmjohns
Summary: As the title says a Kara/Lena/Lucy fic


_**Chapter 1**_

Kara knows there is no way in hell Alex was ever going to let her live this down. Years ago Alex had claimed that she just knew Kara would meet her mate whilst in search of potstickers and as it turned out she was mostly right.

Among those who studied soulmate lore there was something that they all agreed on, one mate would always be drawn by a particular scent to their future mate. At first this had been argued against as there were some people who seemed not to be drawn toward any particular smell, those people were part of a triad.

A member of a triad would only ever be drawn towards their 2 mates together, and so it was a combination of both scents in the same place, at the same time that drew them in. There were records of two people being friends for years before their other mate suddenly appeared and biology took over.

Luckily though biology seemed determined not to be a complete ass, the nature of the mates only ever exhibited itself permanently after the mates had met. As if it were the biological imperative to move the mates towards bonding. Usually it was an alpha bonded to two omega, or an alpha, beta and omega who made up the triad, as alphas were notoriously territorial.

It always seemed Kara had to do things the hard way.

Be an alien from a destroyed world : check

Be an omega bound to two alphas: check

Have one of her mates be the daughter of a Xenophobic US Army General : check

Have her second mate be daughter of her family's greatest enemy : check

Date her first mates ex fiancé: check

Work with her first mate at a secret government agency for several years: check

Accuse her second mate of being in league with her evil xenophobic mother: check

Manage to meet both her mates simultaneously when trying to avoid an alien terrorist who was trying to burn the city's best source of potstickers around them: check

The alien literally could not have chosen a worse place to be or a worse time to commit his crime as Kara was just landing in the alley behind the restaurant before she went in to get her favourite dinner. As soon as he begins spitting flame he finds himself knocked back and into the street as Kara moves to protect the people inside and more importantly her precious potstickers.

It barely takes her ten minutes before she has thrown the alien into a DEO van and she is debriefing with Lucy when her nose fills with a smell the likes of which she has never before smelt. Part of it is coming from Lucy, that much is clear as she and Kara both begin navigating by scent alone. They move through the assembled bystanders, the smell grows stronger, and stronger until, they are standing in front of

Lena Luthor.

It soon becomes apparent to Kara just what is happening as she feels a part of herself that had slept for many years begin to awaken. She can see the shock on Lena and Lucy's face sand before she has even realised what she is doing she has pulled both tightly to her and is flying fast for her apartment, her beloved potstickers forgotten completely.

She only realised her mistake once she is inside and finds herself alone with Lucy and Lena, the smell and warmth they are giving off calling to Kara in a primal level. She aches to fall between them To give in and allow mind body and soul to entwine themselves with her new mates. She can feel the heat beginning to hit her, she hasn't experienced one since before she left Krypton and its strength surprises her.

She knows Alex will have a fit about this, let alone when Lucy remembers all the forms she will have to fill out, it was bad enough when Alex met Maggie but there was only half as many forms as awaited them and Maggie was a detective.

She pulls them over until they are on the couch, she can already feel Lucy and Lena beginning to present, but she knows if they don't talk now they may well end up doing something they regret.

She is surprised when both alphas sit on either side of her without issue, it is nearly unheard of for two alphas to be in the same place at the same time when going into a rut, especially when they have just met their mates. So for a moment she takes a pause and just enjoys the feeling of having them close.

It is Lena that breaks the silence "well I didn't see this coming"

Lucy chuckles but then she says "we need to discuss how far we are willing to go with this"

Kara notices the pair are hesitant like they don't want to force their opinion on her so she says "on Krypton mates would take the bond when they met, we don't have to if you don't want to, I understand, I just, yeah."

"I vote yes" Lucy says as she looks between the two

Lena seems almost hesitant as she says "you both know me, I've never had anything like this before, but this feels right, I say yes as well"

And so it was that hours later Kara lies snuggled tightly between her mates as she feels both Lena's and Lucy's swollen knots holding them tightly inside her. Lucy snuggled into her neck from behind, her face nuzzling the binding mark as she purrs and Lena snuggled in the other side of Kara's neck nuzzling her own mark on Kara's otherwise pristine skin.

It is later the next day before they are interrupted, Alex becoming worried because no one had heard from Kara makes her way Into the apartment. When she enters Kara's bedroom she sees something she never expected. She sees Kara, Lena and Lucy all snuggled tightly together in a bundle of limbs and for once Kara hasn't made one of her sleep burritos instead burying herself under Lena and Lucy.

She immediately realises what must have happened last night and begins to make her way out. Even if the marks on their necks weren't clearly visible she knows Kara has always made a sleep burrito, ever since she arrived from Krypton. Even when sleeping in Alex's bed she uses them to make herself feel safe, and so to see her contentedly sleeping with Lena and Lucy minus the burrito she can't help but be happy for her sister. She silently slips out the door before she sighs and begins to make her way back to the DEO to begin the endless paperwork.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Ever since Kara had returned from fighting Bizzaro, she has been alone. She had come home to an empty home and walked into the bathroom and directly into the shower, not even bothering to remove her suit.

She knows that she probably deserves what she is being given. After all, she had completely ignored her mate's wishes and gone into the fray even when her mates had begged her not to. But what choice did she have? Bizzaro was attacking the D.E.O. Alex and J'onn had needed her help.

But if she had no choice why does she feel so guilty?

Even now she can hear the fear, the pain, the pleading tone her mates had spoken with as they had begged her not to go.

When the door opens, Kara doesn't even move from where she sits, just letting the frigid water cascade over her. Normally she would be excited to see her mates again, they were the light of her life, her anchor in the storm. But now she dares not move lest she does something to drive them farther away.

"Kara?" Comes Lucy's questioning tone

"Honey?" Lena asks stepping closer

"What are you doing in there?" Lucy asks as she moves to open the door allowing Lena to enter the shower

"Holy shit, Kara, the water is freezing. Holy shit, you're freezing, quick Lucy help me get her out of these and into bed," Lena says shocked pulling Kara from her seat in the shower

It doesn't take long for them to bundle her out of her clothes and into the bed, both lying close behind her. It is moments before she manages a soft sob as she cries she manages to get out "I'm sorry… I'm so, so, sorry."

"Shh… It's ok, Kara we`re here, we're all safe" Lucy murmurs as she strokes through Kara's hair

"Shh Honey… It's ok, we're sorry for earlier" Lena tries

"We should never have asked you not to go" Lucy continues

"We talked after you left, it just, it terrifies us," Lena says as she clutches at Kara

"The thought of losing you Kara, it's too much to bear" Lucy murmurs as she buries her head in Kara's neck

"I'm sorry" she manages then in the tiniest voice either has ever heard her use she whispers "please don't leave me."

"Never" Lena swears not an ounce of doubt in her voice

"We could never leave you, darling, no matter what happens, we are yours, just as you are ours," Lucy says as she shares a look with Lena. All through that night, they hold Kara tight as they whisper their forgiveness in her ear, and make sure Kara knows just how much she is loved, and how all is forgiven.

The next morning Kara awakens sandwiched between her mates, just as she goes to move all the aches and pains of the previous day catch up to her and before she knows it she is lying there cringing from the pain as her entire body protests being alive, much less being awake.

It doesn't take long for Lucy and Lena to awaken their natural instincts honing in on their mate's pain. Immediately their defensive instincts kick in, and it is a few moments before their minds realise this is not the sort of assailant they can fight. Moving quickly, they both begin to flood the room with the calming pheromones as they try to get Kara to still and relax. Lena quickly sends a text to her assistant telling her she won't be in that day before passing the phone to Lucy who quickly does the same.

It is obvious to the both of them that Kara blew out her powers fighting Bizzaro. And so, for the rest of the day they take turns giving Kara a full body massage to lessen her aches and pains. Lena even having a nearby store deliver some oils which are supposed to help.

It takes near on a week for Kara's powers to come back, even if she spends several hours a day under the concentrated sun lamps Alex dropped off. The trio is enjoying being able to just be alone without the pressures of the outside world. Lucy and Lena having taken the entire week to spend caring for Kara.

After the third day, Kara's aches and pains have lifted, which is a good thing because that is the day her heat hits out of nowhere, a full two weeks early. The trio spends much of the remaining days in bed, Lucy and Lena enjoying being able to leave as many marks as they can on Kara's pristine skin. Knowing for once they won't disappear in only a few hours.

By the end of the week, all three lie exhausted and even as Kara's powers resurge and she can finally leave the apartment she finds she can`t.

Three weeks later Kara is on the couch snuggled into Lena as they wait for Lucy to return with dinner. They have just been laying there watching TV, simply enjoying the mindlessness of it all. As soon as Lucy enters the apartment, Kara is bouncing up and off the couch.

She takes two steps before the smell of potstickers hits her and she is racing to the bathroom. When she finally finishes vomiting, she exits the bathroom only to have to turn around and go right back in. When she exits the bathroom for the second time, she can no longer smell the food and instead is faced with Lena and Lucy both holding up a pair of home pregnancy tests.

Oh crap

 _ **Aside 1**_

"Lena, have you seen my sweater? It's the one with the pink reindeer Alex gave me for Christmas" asks Kara as she rounds the couch to find a sheepish looking Lena as the alpha pauses with a spoonful of ice cream halfway to her mouth as she sits there wearing Kara's sweater

"Uhhh… No" Lena tries sheepishly looking anywhere but at Kara

Kara sighs as she says "fine, I'll get the blue one"

When she turns around she finds Lucy walking into the room, wearing Kara's other sweater and holding a small container of corn chips. As Kara freezes she slips past her until she and Lena are on the couch refusing to meet Kara's eyes the entire way.

"Guys…" Kara moans "why is it always my sweaters"

The blush that comes over their faces as they answer is a brilliant scarlet and Kara almost doesn't hear them "because they smell like you"

When she hears that it is like everything else she had been planning on doing that day, meeting Alex for brunch, patrolling, none of it mattered. Before she even realises it she has launched herself between her mates and she pulls them tightly to her. She doesn't even realise she is doing it until her mates start to press against her, but she begins to purr and release waves of pheromones as she scent marks her mates. She can feel the alphas bliss as they burrow deeper and deeper into her embrace.

And later when Alex asks what happened to their plans all Kara can do is smile at the memory.

Chapter 3

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

The watched clock never moves and all Kara can do is wait.

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

7 minutes, 7 minutes until she knows the path her life will take

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

5 minutes until she knows her future,

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

1 minute, she can feel the butterflies in her stomach take flight

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

Time's up. She flips over the little white sticks

2 lines,

2 lines,

2 lines,

2 lines.

There can be no doubt.

She emerges from the bathroom to find her mates waiting. She looks up until she meets their eyes, she can see the hope that resides their, she can practically smell it in the air.

She takes a deep breath and says "I'm pregnant"

She is sure the entire building hears the sounds of pure joy her mates let out as they rush to embrace her. She can feel Lena on her left and Lucy on her right as her mates press tightly to her. She can feel the happy purrs they release and she can smell the overwhelming satisfaction in their scents. It only takes a few moments before they are stroking softly along Kara's belly, even now their eyes appear full of love and wonder. They stand happily like that for a few minutes before Kara hears a siren in the distance and moves to don her suit. When she does however she finds her mates are refusing to move and have planted themselves as best they can. She huffs slightly before she moves lifting her mates off the ground and moving towards the closet where she keeps her suit.

As she manages to final extricate herself from her mates she hears Lena say "Kara Zor-El, don't you dare"

She moves toward the closet anyway, determined not to be stopped from doing her duty, but what Lucy says next stops her in her tracks "take one more step and I call Alex"

She turns to face Lucy a look of shock on her face as she says "you wouldn't"

"I would" Lucy says her finger hovering over the button to call Alex.

Kara calls her bluff. Lucy wasn't bluffing

"How could you be so irresponsible "

"But Alex"

"No Kara, you're pregnant "

"But, Alex I…"

"No buts, you don't know what using your powers would do to your pups"

"Alex I needed to…"

"No Kara, you don't, J'onn can handle it"

"But I…"

"I said no Kara and I swear to god if you try something like this again I'll call Mom"

She swears this time she was bluffing, she should have known better.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, you have some explaining to do!" Comes Eliza's voice

'Oh shit'


End file.
